personagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Флэш (Arrowverse: Earth-1)
Бартоломью Генри" Барри " Аллен (англ. Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen)' 'Родился 14 марта 1989 года) - научный сотрудник отдела криминалистики и криминалистики Центрального городского управления полиции и супергерой Флэш (англ. The Flash). Он сын покойных Генри и норы Аллен, приемный сын, ставший зятем Джо Уэста, муж Айрис Уэст-Аллен, шурин Уолли Уэста, лучший друг Сиско Рамона и близкий друг Кейтлин Сноу, Фелисити Смоук, Ральфа Дибни, Кары Данверс и покойного Оливера Куина. Мать Барри была убита, когда ему было 11 лет, 18 марта 2000 года, и вина была несправедливо возложена на его отца. Джо взял его к себе, и он посвятил свою жизнь тому, чтобы доказать невиновность своего отца. После взрыва ускорителя частиц S. T. A. R. Labs, вызвавшего образование гигантского грозового облака, Барри был поражен молнией из этого облака, впав в кому на девять месяцев. Очнувшись от комы, Барри обнаружил, что развил сверхчеловеческую скорость и различные другие способности, вытекающие из нее. Используя эти силы для защиты Централ-Сити, он начал действовать как метачеловеческий супергерой, известный как Флэш (первоначально СМИ называли его красной полосой, полосой или размытым пятном), стилизованный под "алый спидстер". После того, как Барри отменил Флэшпоинт, была создана временная петля с возможным будущим Айрис, умирающей на глазах у Барри. Был создан временной остаток Барри из этого будущего, и после того, как его избегали за то, что он не был оригинальным Барри, он стал мощным, мифическим, бронированным спидстером, известным как Савитар. После своего превращения в Савитара он стремился обеспечить свое существование, убив Айрис, чтобы загнать свое молодое " я " в обстоятельства, которые привели к его созданию. Сражаясь со своим молодым "я", он называл себя будущим Флэшем. Позже он был стерт из существования после того, как ему не удалось воссоздать обстоятельства своего собственного творения. Когда Барри был "одержим" Рамси Россо / Анализ крови после того, как последний заразил клетки крови Барри, когда он спасал жизнь Ральфа, Циско прозвал его темной вспышкой. Барри пришел в норму, когда Аллегра Гарсия использовала свои силы, чтобы вылечить всех, кто пострадал от болезни Россо. Барри-образец любви и один из 8 выживших людей из докризисной мультивселенной, наряду с Кейт Кейн, Карой Данверс, Сарой Лэнс, Райаном Чой, Джонн Джонз, Дженнифер Пирс и Лексом Лютором. Барри продолжал чтить жертву Оливера и пошел на его похороны, чтобы отдать дань уважения своему другу. Флэш в полный рост '' Кризис_на_Земле-X._Часть_2-4_68 - копия.jpg|Флэш костюм №4 в полный рост' _5920da1f006a5c3f49641f798b4ebc43 Р.jpg|Флэш костюм №6 в полный рост'' '' Powers * '''Speed Force Conduit: After being hit by the dark matter lightning from the particle accelerator explosion and exposed to various chemicals, Barry's DNA was altered and his cells were supercharged with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology, and granting him access to the extradimensional energy source called the Speed Force.8 ** Сверхчеловеческая скорость: Барри способен двигаться с огромной сверхчеловеческой скоростью. Он также не подвержен побочным эффектам движения на таких скоростях, как высокое трение, давление воздуха, пониженное содержание кислорода и кинетическое воздействие. Интенсивность его скорости позволяет ему бегать по вертикальным сооружениям и по большим массам воды. В то время как Барри смог достичь 4 039,2 км/ч самостоятельно, а затем увеличить свою скорость с помощью тахионного устройства, чтобы достичь 16 156,8 км/ч, он с тех пор приобрел более сильную связь с Силой Скорости, что сделало его значительно быстрее. На момент 4 сезона его скорость около 35 809,2 км/ч. *** молния спидфорса остовляет аранжевую молнию за собой ** Superhuman Reflexes: Because of his great speed, Barry's reflexes are heightened to superhuman levels, allowing him to react to danger instantly. His reflexes are great enough to allow him to catch a bullet while standing still.9 ** Superhuman Agility: Barry's balance and bodily coordination are far superior to the finest human athlete. He is able to make sharp turns on streets without losing balance, and leap far and high in the air, while running.8 ** Superhuman Stamina: Barry possesses superhuman stamina, which allows him handle the stress of running at superhuman speed, without getting tired or weak.8 ** Superhuman Durability: Barry possesses far greater durability than a normal human, due to his body being adapted to the effects of moving at super-speed. He is able to withstand hits from superhumanly strong meta-humans, and only be momentarily stunned.10 ** Accelerated Healing: Barry is capable of healing at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. When he severely fractured his arm shortly after gaining his powers, the break healed in three hours.8 ** Aerokinesis: Barry can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can suffocate people by creating a vortex around them by running around them. He can spin his arms to create tornado to remove air from fire and extinguish it and repel targets away.11 *** Flight: Barry can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight.12 ** Dimensional Travel: With a tachyon device, Barry is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals to alternate dimensions, although he has only done this once by accident, and needed assistance to return back to his earth.13 ** Electrokinesis: Barry's body generates an aura of Speed Force lightning when he is moving at super speed. By generating enough friction on a specific part of his body, such as his hands, he is able to produce a strong shock, capable of reviving someone.14 Barry is also capable of electrifying water by rapidly running on it.15 *** Electro-Blast: After being trained by Jay Garrick, Barry learned to build up and redirect the electricity his body produces, and hurl bolts of lightning.16 *** Energy Absorption: Barry is able to drain electrical energy from outside sources.17 *** Healing: Through physical contact of his electrical Speed Force energy, Barry was able to heal Jesse Wells from a coma.10 ** Enhanced Mental Process: Barry's brain is able to process information at a highly accelerated rate, which allows him to perceive time and events in slow motion, as well as take in and process large amounts of information.8 ** Enhanced Senses: Barry's speed extends to his senses, allowing him to see and hear normally when moving at increased speed, even when moving at, or above the speed of sound, where this would normally be impossible. ** Molecular Acceleration: Barry can vibrate his molecular structure at various levels to achieve various effects. He can accelerate the molecules in his throat to distort his vocal cords to disguise his voice.18 *** Intangibility: Barry can vibrate his cells, making his body intangible. He frequently uses this power to vibrate his entire body to conceal his identity from others. *** Phasing: By vibrating his molecules at the frequency of the air, Barry is capable of phasing through solid objects.19 ** Speed Mirages: Barry can use his speed to make it appear as if he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies.20 ** Speed Lending: Barry can temporarily extend his Speed Force to others, allowing them to move at super-speed for a short time.21 ** Speed Steal: By trailing another speedster, Barry is capable of siphoning off speed from them to bolster his own speed.22 ** Time Deceleration: When Barry and Supergirl ran around the Earth in opposite directions at just over Mach 7, they were able to generate enough centrifugal force to slow the Earth's rotation, along with time itself.23 ** Time Travel: Barry can move fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of time and space, allowing him to travel through time. This power was formerly uncontrollable, as the first two of his time travels were achieved by accident,24 although Barry has since then gained partial control over this power.25 *** Reality Alteration: By preventing past events from happening, while time-travelling, Barry can unintentionally alter the present reality. This was displayed when Barry traveled back in time and saved his mother from being killed, and accidentally altered the entire universe, creating the Flashpoint timeline.26 *** Time Remnant Creation: Barry is able to essentially "clone" himself by creating a time remnant, a version of himself from either his past or future. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Barry to be two places at once.27 Abilities * Artistry28 * Chemistry * Computer Operation13 * Criminology * Firearms6 * Indomitable Will * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Science8 * Singing29 Weaknesses * Hyper-metabolism: While moving at accelerated speeds, Barry burns calories much faster than a normal person. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Категория:Мета-люди Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи DC Comics Категория:Персонажи Arrowverse Категория:Уровень сил (Уличный)